forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Thrower
|Age = Bronze Age |Class = Artillery Unit |Attack = 3 |Defense = 2 |Range = 12 |Movement = 6 |Attack Bonuses = vs Heavy Unit 3 on Hills 1 |Defense Bonuses = vs Heavy Unit 3 |Requirements = Siege Weapons Thrower Camp |Training Cost = 180 |Training Time = 01:00:00 |Healing Time = 0:06:00 |Special Skills = none }} Information The is the artillery unit of the Bronze Age. The unit has a horrendously low attack, low defense, and low speed, but is has the longest attack range in the Bronze Age. It receives an attack bonus on hills. It is effective against the Heavy Unit Class. The Stone Thrower is unable to move through rocks, water, and swamps. s can also be strong against enemies when in high numbers. When attacking armies with many heavy unit troops, using two or three s is can be a good strategy. Concentrate all of the attack on one of the heavy units at a time until they are all defeated. This will hopefully destroy all of the heavy units before they can attack, making it easier for the rest of your army. However, generally Slingers are better for killing heavy units. 'After the Bronze Age, using Stone Throwers is strongly discouraged. ' Usage Stone Throwers are quite weak and useless, though they can be a nuisance to the enemy when used in large numbers. It has the lowest attack in the game, making it only adequately effective against other stone throwers and also the Slinger. It does very little damage to Spearfighters and warriors even with the attack bonus, and the later should be attacked with Slingers or Archers. The Stone Thrower has very limited usage overall, and the time to train and build them is not worth it. The Ballista of the next age is a much better choice. Against Same Age Units Spearfighter The Stone Thrower is very weak against the Spearfighter, usually dealing only one hitpoint of damage, especially if the Spearfighter finds cover in a forest or bush. Meanwhile, the Spearfighter can two hit kill a Stone Thrower. Horseman The Horseman is the best counter to the Stone Thrower. In two moves across the map, it can get to the Stone Thrower and kill it easily. The player should make sure to protect against Horseman rushes if Stone Throwers are used. Warrior The Stone Thrower is average at attacking Warriors. While the Stone Thrower does have an attack bonus, the difference it makes it very limited. The low movement speed of the Warrior means the Stone Thrower can hit the Warrior many times before the Warrior reaches it. However, it will take many hits. Slinger The Stone Thrower is effective against the Slinger, since the Slinger has a low defense. However, it is vulnerable if the Slinger gets close, espcially since the Stone Thrower has very limited movement. Appearance The Stone Thrower is operated by someone who looks similar to the Slinger. The Stone Thrower itself is an all wooden catapult that throws rocks. Image de:Felsschleuder Category:Bronze Age Category:Military Unit Category:Artillery Unit